


Long Time, No See

by shittyshittyfuckmytitty



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Everyone Has Issues, Gay, Love, M/M, RDR2, red dead redemption - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittyshittyfuckmytitty/pseuds/shittyshittyfuckmytitty
Summary: Arthur Morgan has always had his eye on the little Irish man Sean MacGuire. And when that little Irish man returns to camp after months of being gone, Arthur can't help but let his emotions run wild. And maybe, neither can Sean.





	Long Time, No See

Arthur sat next to the fire, on the wooden log, the whiskey bottle in his hands. His eyes were trained on the Irish lad in front of him– who was trying to talk Karen into doing... things with him, that Arthur didn't want to even think about them doing together. He heard them several minutes before in the Irish's tent, and was surprised Sean wanted some more. Sean's persuasion wasn't working. The only person that ever really fell for the Irish charm of Sean MacGuire was, surprisingly, Arthur. Yes, that hot-headed, snarky, intimidating outlaw was head over heels for a boy almost half his age. Arthur knew he shouldn't have fallen for the Irish boy– especially since the lad was so infatuated with Karen it made Arthur's nose crinkle in disgust, but he was also quite certain Sean liked women and only women. 

Positive, in fact. 

In frustration of being rejected by Karen, Sean looked up, his eyes instantly landing on Arthur. He offered a slightly drunk smile, his body swaying slightly, his long ginger hair crusading down his shoulders. Sean stumbled over the log opposing Arthur, before slowly making his way towards the rugged and tired older man. The blue jacket he had on had mud patches splotched all around it, whereas his white shirt looked thoroughly clean. He held quite a handsome look to him, despite being ravingly annoying and spiteful at times.

Trying to keep the excitement of being visited by his crush discreet, Arthur took a swig on the whiskey bottle, his eyes trained on the fire. It reminded him of the colour of Sean's hair, the flickering flames in Sean's eyes whenever they got into a gun-fight with the pinkertons. Flinching at the thoughts that made Arthur mew in adoration, he looked away from the fire, and Sean eventually made his way over to the other man, sitting down on the log next to him, silence filling the two men. Despite Sean just returning, the air between the two men was awkward, as all Arthur wanted to do was kiss him until his lips were sore. Of course, Arthur couldn't do that. All his life Arthur was known for being the straight, hard-working man, and if he came out as gay just for the ginger bastard beside him, he'd receive a lot of hate from Micah. 

"I really can not believe you haven't died yet," Arthur broke the silence, his voice gruff and contained with months of hurt. He didn't intend to make Sean smile at him, because Arthur was genuinely concerned or the younger male. "It comes as a surprise to me with every passing second."

Laughter echoed around them, some being from the other drunk camp members, but Arthur was focused on Sean's slight tipsy giggle. "It's just the luck o' the Irish, ain't it?" 

"Yeah, well, you need to be careful.You aren't gonna be here forever, and if you keep making mistakes, I ain't gonna be able to save you every time. I'm certain the luck ain't gonna be able to, either."

Arthur turned his head towards Sean, who was shaking his own head in disagreement. Of course the younger man wouldn't agree. He had a fire inside of him that blazed hotter than hell, so Arthur didn't expect that. He just wanted Sean to care. He wanted Sean to care about something, but he didn't know what. He wanted Sean to care about himself, to care about Arthur. His eyes stared into Sean's light icy ones, the light reflecting off of them, but Sean just rolled his eyes in distaste from the scolding he received.

Sean snorted. "Savin'? I don't need saving, Arthur Morgan. A can do just fine on my own." 

"You were on your own for months and I had to save you from bounty hunters," Arthur pointed out, his voice laced with venom. "And look where that's got you. I ain't saving your arse no more. I've done it so many times, I can't count on one hand." 

“You've always been the party shitter, Arthur. Ruinin' everything since I joined here like I ain't got my own damn problems."

Unfortunately for Sean, the older man really wasn't in the mood. Arthur grunted in anger, standing up and throwing his half-empty whiskey bottle onto the floor. He couldn't deal with Sean's bickering and whining, not that night, not the night that Sean and Karen had sex, not the night that Sean returned and barely glanced at his saviour. His feet seemed to move before he could even register what he was doing, making his way over to his horse, Jax. 

Sean's eyes lifted up in surprise, and he almost instantly began following Arthur like a dog. Apologies rocked through the ginger's head. In sympathy, his hand grabbed Arthur's, turning Arthur around with all the strength he had. 

Sean was drunk. Well, not drunk, tipsy, but drunk enough to trip over the god log that had been cut shorter so nobody could see it. It was the biggest cliché yet– Sean literally tripping into Arthur, pushing him into the empty wagon behind them. Blushing in embarrassment, Sean looked down at Arthur. No love scene could compare to that moment. Both the men had the same exact thoughts, but neither of them spoke it aloud. 

"I'm sorry. I ain't tryna push your buttons. Promise. My luck, as ya' said, seems to be runnin' out." 

"You're holding my hand, Sean," Arthur cleared his throat, trying to hide the redness spreading across his cheeks as he looked up at Sean. "And you're about an inch away from me." 

"Do ya' mind it, though?" The question took Arthur off guard. 

Despite being absolutely smitten with the Irishman, he never expected the same feelings back as Sean's cocky expression was replaced with a serious one. Arthur stared up at him, almost in disbelief, as he nodded his head slightly. Keep your cool, Arthur thought, just lie to him.

Arthur rolled his eyes "Yes, I mind, so could yo–"

"I see da' way you look at me when you think I ain't lookin'," Sean stated simply, interrupting Arthur's sentence, his icy blue eyes flaming with desire. Not being able to keep his cool, despite Arthur was, Sean leaned a little closer, their noses almost touching. "Are you sure ya' mind it?" 

Not being able to contain the smile that was dying to burst out on Arthur's face, he intertwined his fingers with Sean, the slightly tipsy Irishman leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to Arthur's lips. The kiss made Arthur grunt with content, Sean's hands moving from Arthur's to Arthur's waist, pulling the older man in, as if if he didn't, Arthur would evaporate. Arthur's hands wrapped themselves around Sean's neck, pressing his lips to Sean's harder, letting the Irishman's tongue over dominate his. 

Eventually, the two pulled away, the hint of a smile tugging the corners of their lips. Arthur spoke first, his voice softer than it usually was, and laced with sadness and hesitation. "You ain't going to remember this in the morning, Sean. We both know you're drunk.”

"Oh, but a' will," Sean smiled tipsily, his eyes shining with glee. "I'll remember, 'coz I luv ya, Arthur Morgan."


End file.
